


Worth the Risk

by jeromevaleska



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Out, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are secret lovers, and you both sneak out to a secret nook in the woods for some alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

It was wrong. So very wrong. The wanton moans, the heated kisses, the hands roaming around one another’s body. Every little action was forbidden. You were both engaged to be married, but that didn’t stop your relationship.

You both spent your days together languishing in the knowledge that this love was forbidden, that you were forced to hide this relationship because of how much others wouldn’t approve. But even though you longed for him during the day and even when he found himself distracted from his studies by the thought of you, you two refused to waste precious time together mired in despair.

Nothing frustrated you more when you saw his fiance steal a kiss from his lips anywhere that she wanted to. You wished that you were in her place but what got you through it was remembering how he swore he didn’t love her, that he was yours. Those words were all that mattered to you. As long as you were his and he was yours. You both knew that you didn’t love the ones you were betrothed to, it didn’t matter who you were sleeping next to at the end of the day, as long as you two knew that you were faithful to one another. You couldn’t deny the rush you felt each time you sneaked out with him, there was a thrill to it. But mostly, you were just delighted to be around him. You longed for the day that you would run away with him, so that by the end of every night, he’d be next to you and not anybody else.

It was the easiest time for you two to meet when night fell, everyone was too busy sleeping to notice your comings and goings. Wherever you two wound up didn’t matter, but there was a particular nook in the woods that you always seemed to run off to. It was concealed and you both knew you were safe there. Safe from being seen and from the world. It was just you and him.

Not far away was a small wood, and together you walked, hand in hand until you reached the secluded spot you always came to at night.

“We should run away together, Tom, far away from here, just leave everything behind.” you pleaded as you took both of his hands in yours.

“I would like nothing more,” he replied, his gaze unwavering.

“I want to be with you and only you, Tom. I love you,” you confessed, leaning close enough that your noses were brushing against each other.

“I love you too,” he smiled softly, “We should leave, though I’m sure they’ll send a search party for both of us.”

“That’s why we’ll be sure to run far, far enough that they’ll never find us.” you giggled before pressing your mouth against his eagerly.

He seemed to like that idea. You were barely able to hold back a moan when you felt your back up against a tree, his lips still hot on your own. You wrapped your hands around his neck, needing to touch him, to feel his skin against your own.

He momentarily broke the kiss to reach behind your dress, tugging at the laces and undoing them without a second to waste, quickly disposing of it once he finished. He gripped on the fabric of your chemise and yanked it surprisingly hard, the sound it made as the thread ripped sent a pulse of heat between your legs.

“Forgive me, I got a little carried away.” he apologized and you laughed in response, not bothered in the slightest.

You brought your hands back up to his face, pulling his lips to yours once more, needing to taste him again. As your mouths moved harmoniously against one another, he pulled your chemise down more and you were quick to slip out of it, leaving you completely naked in front of him. Your fingers gripped the hair on the back of his head, holding him to you.

He continued to hold you against the tree, one hand at your waist and the other on your hip. Your hands moved from his face to his back, tightly gripping his shirt and pulling. You seemed to be trying to remove his shirt without breaking the kiss, but unfortunately for you the attempt proved futile. He smirked as he pulled back, helping you drag the shirt over his head. You dropped it to the ground and quickly hauled him back to you, pressing your bare chest to his own.

“I-I’ve been needing this since morning came, oh how I’ve missed you, dearly, Y/N.” he whispered which was followed shortly by a groan against your lips, moving a hand up to cup your left breast, and squeezing you gently. You returned the sound, throwing your head back against the tree in pleasure as your nipple hardened from his touch.

“I’m so delighted we don’t have to wait anymore,” you uttered breathlessly. You quickly grabbed his head once more, addicted to the taste of his lips already. You could stand there kissing him all day, but you knew that would never be enough, and judging from the hardness you could feel pressing against your thigh it wouldn’t be enough for him either.

His hands slipped down your torso to your thighs, sliding to the back as he gently lifted your legs up, encouraging you to wrap them around his waist. You didn’t need to be asked twice, eagerly obliging his silent request. As you tightened your legs and locked your ankles around him, you ended up with your core pressing deliciously against his hardened length.

You both moaned in unison at the feeling, he thrust his hips against you once, pushing you against the tree. You barely noticed the bark scraping into your skin as you locked eyes with him, his heated gaze sending shivers along your spine. He held contact with you as he brought his hands to your chest, palming your breasts gently at first before he began to massage them firmly. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head at the sensation, a moan escaping your lips as you held onto his shoulders tightly.

“You’re so graceful, Y/N, you’re perfect, in every way,” he whispered under his breath. He began paying attention to your nipples as you pushed your chest out further into his hands, seeking more. He smiled, happy to oblige you and brought his mouth to your chest, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth as his fingers continued to flick the other.

You reached out and placed your hands on his chest, running them down over his abs, enjoying the feeling of his muscles twitching between your touch. When you reached the waistband of his pants, you wasted no time in popping off the button. As you pulled down the zipper, you felt him growl against your chest, the sensation causing you to shiver. Emboldened, you pushed his pants down to his hips as far as you could reach, which wasn’t very far considering you were pressed up against him so closely.

When you tried to reach between your bodies and push the offending item further down, he grabbed your wrist and removed his mouth from your chest. He took both of your wrists in one hand and held your arms above your head, pinning them to the tree. You felt a wetness pool between your legs at his dominating move. You held your breath as his other hand trailed down your body, brushing over your stomach before coming to a stop at your waistline. He leaned in for a searing kiss before just as quickly pulling away, leaving you wanting more.

He pressed his palm against your lower abdomen, fingers pointing down and slowly moved his hand down till it reached between your legs, cupping you intimately. He flexed his fingers slightly and groaned at the feeling of you. “So wet,” he whispered into your ear, making you emit a whimper.

He slowly moved his fingers through your folds, brushing against your clit every now and then, causing the pleasure to spike through your body. You gasped when he pushed two fingers inside of you, pushing the heel of his hand against your clit now. You bucked your hips down against him, wanting more. He chuckled as he moved his fingers, getting them slick with your wetness. He was unable to move in and out as he would have liked at that angle, so instead he settled for spreading his fingers apart inside of you, making a scissoring motion with his index and middle fingers. He was rewarded with more whimpers and the flexing of your inner walls around him, making him wish another part of him was inside of you instead of his fingers.

“Tom,” you whispered hotly in his ear, “I need more,” you demanded, rolling your hips and grinding against his hand as you sought more friction.

He was more than happy to assist. He slowly slipped his fingers out which instantly made you whine. He brought his fingers to his mouth and tasted you, humming in approval as he looked at you with hooded eyes. You swore it was the hottest thing you had ever seen and had to shake your head to clear your mind of those thoughts.

“Mhm, I love the way you taste,” he murmured, his hot breath against your ear. He let go of your wrists and unwound your legs around his waist, gently setting your feet back on the ground. His hands immediately found the waistband of his pants and he tugged it down along with his underwear in one move, backing away to kick them off. He looked back up, watching you take him in.

His member twitched against his stomach at the hungry look in your eyes and he couldn’t wait any longer. He pressed you back against the tree, your legs coming up to rest around his waist again of your own volition. He kissed you fervently, his hands fisting in your hair as you held his face close to you. He was surprised when he felt your hand wrap around his length, pumping him a few times as you smiled against his lips before you positioned him at your entrance. He made a move to halt you, but you bit his lip and whispered, “I want you inside me, Tom. Now.”

He allowed you to guide him inside you, moaning at the feeling of your tight, wet walls enveloping him. You purred against his lips as he pushed completely inside of you, the feeling of him filling you was exquisite. After giving you a moment to adjust, and himself time to regain his senses, he began a slow rhythm, pulling back and almost removing himself completely before he thrust back into you.

“You feel so perfect, Y/N, oh, so good,” he said through a grunt. You did your best to meet his thrusts, stuck as you were between the tree and his body, not that you were complaining. He continued to heatedly kiss you as he moved inside you, rolling his tongue against yours. He brought a hand up to cup your breast, teasing your nipple with his thumb, much to your delight. He broke away from your mouth eventually, kissing along your jaw, neck, chest, any skin he could easily reach, enjoying the sounds he could draw from your mouth, memorizing the spots that made you cry out in pleasure.

You were lost in sensation as you kept a tight grip around his neck and shoulders, holding him in place. You let out an exclamation of approval when he quickened his pace, thrusting into you harder and faster, making the tree behind you shake. You had closed your eyes in pleasure as his mouth moved across your skin, but you opened them when you felt him cup your chin gently with his hand, looking at him quizzically.

“I want you to watch, Y/N,” he said, his voice low and seductive, “Please watch.” You knew he could feel the wetness that flooded from you at his words as he looked at you with lust darkened eyes. You whimpered when he tilted your chin down, making you look down at where your bodies joined. To say it was erotic watching him move in and out of you was an understatement. Watching his member, glistening with your wetness, disappear inside of you enhanced the feelings of the movement, causing the familiar tightening in your stomach to begin.

He watched as you followed his request, enjoying the flush of desire that colored your cheeks. After a few moments, you looked up at him, your gaze full of lust as you roughly grabbed his head and crashed your lips to his. He groaned at the passionate way you kissed him, filling away your response to his words for later use, and he was sure there would be a later.

As you continued to devour his mouth, he brought a hand down between your legs, lightly stroking your clit. You moaned, causing him to smirk against your lips. He applied more pressure, tugging the nub between his thumb and index fingers, drawing a gasp from your lips. He increased his pace, thrusting into you relentlessly as you felt your impending orgasm, your walls starting to clench around him.

“Tom, I… oh, yes, I’m–” you cut yourself off by a sudden whimper.

Your breath hitched as your climax approached, the sensations he was bringing out in you was becoming almost too much. You moved a hand down his back, pulling his body closer, needing to feel him pressed against you as you reached your peak. Suddenly it hit you, the wave of pleasure washing over you like a tidal wave, making you cry out. He continued rubbing your clit as you came, prolonging it as he pumped into you, the feeling of your walls squeezing around him bringing him to his own edge.

With a final thrust, he joined you in bliss, dropping his head to your shoulder with a groan that sounded vaguely like your name. You both remained there panting for a minute or so, your legs still wrapped around his waist as he stood leaning against you, keeping you pressed against the tree. When you made a move to untangle your legs, he sank to his knees, bringing you down with him. You tightened your grip around his shoulder as he fell back against the leaf littered ground. You rolled off of him and lay on your back beside him, catching your breath for a couple more moments and enjoying the blissful after-sex haze.

“We better head back before they notice.” he gasped out, turning to look at you by his side.

“You know, one of these times we might actually get caught, like one of them might wake up in the middle of the night to look for us and then they’ll find out, about… us.” you giggled lowly to yourself, reaching out for his hand and clasping it in yours.

“It’s worth the risk. You’re worth the risk,” he said with a smile, pulling you back to him and holding you tight against his warm body.

“Tom, I love you, remember that. Always hold onto that, keep it with you, when you sleep next to her,” you whispered, your lips curving to a weak smile when you thought of him sleeping next to Alice.

“I will. I’ll always hold onto it,” he hugged you close to him, planting kisses all over your face, to reassure you that he was yours and only yours, despite what the rings on both of your fingers indicated.


End file.
